Jean-Luc Picard
Jean-Luc Picard velel lodi USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), než byla zničena 26. srpna 2371 u planety Veridian III. Později je převelen s posádkou na novou loď USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E). :Tato postava byla navržena Genem Roddenberrym a pojmenovaná podle Dr. Jean Piccarda (švýcarského vědce). '' Mládí a dospívání Jean-Luc Picard se 13. července 2305 narodil v Labarre (Francie). Jako dítě prahnul po dobrodružství a poznávání neznámého. Často dlouho hleděl na oblohu a přemýšlel. Měl jednoho bratra, který žil na Zemi jako farmář a staral se o rodinný dům v Helabare. Bratr měl syna Reného, oba ale při požáru uhořeli. To se Jean-Luca velice dotklo a poznamenalo ho to. :"Picardové byli spíše průzkumníci. Byl jsem první Picard, který opustil Sluneční soustavu. Způsobilo to v rodině velký rozruch."'' - Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: Nemesis) Picard má jednoho bratra, ten žije na Zemi jako farmář a jednoho synovce, který se také zajímá o lety vesmírem. Jeho bratr se stará o rodinný dům v Helabare ve Francii, kde Jean-Luc vyrůstal a odkud dle svých vzpomínek často hleděl k obloze na hvězdy. Picard se nikdy neoženil a nemá žádné děti. Když se však dostal do fenoménu jménem Nexus, kde se lidem plní všechna jejich přání, ocitl se ve světě, kde měl ženu, syny Thomase a Matthewa a dcery Mimi, Madison a Olivii. Tam se setkal i se svým synovcem jménem René, který krátce předtím uhořel. Služba u Hvězdné Flotily * Roku 2323 vstupuje do Akademie Hvězdné flotily, kde do roku 2327 probíhá jeho výcvik. * Roku 2328 byl při rvačce zraněn a muselo mu být voperováno umělé srdce * Od roku 2355 do 2356 je komandérem a zároveň prvním důstojníkem na USS Stargazer, posléze povýšen na kapitána poté, co původní kapitán zahynul v bitvě. * V roce 2363 je přinucen opustit Stargazer po střetnutí s Ferengy, ale při vyšetřování je však shledán zcela nevinným. (TNG: The Battle) * Později se stává kapitánem na lodi USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), * Jako zástupce a obhájce lidstva je postaven před soud bytostí zvanou Q. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) * Je také asimilován Borgy, kteří mu změnili jméno na Locutus. Když je zachráněn svou posádkou, vrací se na Enterprise. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds) * Klingonský kancléř K'mpec ho pověřuje, aby pomohl vybrat nového vůdce Vysoké rady a aby odhalil, kdo ho otrávil. (TNG: Reunion) * Velmi vážně zraněn při ztroskotání. (TNG: Final Mission) * V roce 2368 je vyslán na tajnou misi na Romulus, pátrat po zmizelém velvyslanci Spockovi. (TNG: Unification) * V roce 2369 při misi na Cardassii padne výsadek do pasti a kapitán Picard je unesen. Na Enterprise převezme velení nový kapitán Jellico a loď se začne připravovat na možnou konfrontaci s Cardassiany. Kapitán Jellico odmítne podniknout záchrannou misi. Picard je mezitím mučen. Cardassiané jsou nakonec donuceni kapitána Picarda propustit. * Díky časovým přesunům mezi minulostí (kde se opět setká s Tashou), přítomností a budoucností (jednou z mnoha možných), způsobenými Q, má možnost napravit své dřívější chybné rozhodnutí, zabránit vyvržení antičasu a zachránit existenci lidstva (TNG: All Good Things...) * V roce 2371 se setká s kapitánem Kirkem v Nexu. Zničení Enterprise-D na Veridianu III. (Star Trek: Generations) * V roce 2372 vybrán jako nový kapitán na loď USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) - třída Sovereign '''. * V roce 2373 spolu s posádkou Enterprise-E zastavil invazi Borgů na Zemi. Borgové se navíc pokusili zabránit prvnímu kontaktu lidí s Vulkánci, pomocí cestování v čase. Picard s posádkou Enterprise-E následoval Borgy a zabránil narušení časové linie. (Star Trek: First Contact) * V roce 2375 zachraňuje planetu a obyvatele Ba'ku. (Star Trek: Insurrection) ]] * Picard byl vyslán na Romulus, aby dojednal mír mezi Federací a Romulany. Později zjistí, že šlo jen o past a musí se utkat se svým klonem Shinzonem. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Ženy v jeho životě : 2327 - Kadet '''Marta Batanidesová je v mládí Picardovi velice blízkou osobou. a Jean-Luc Picard]] : ? - Velkou roli v jeho životě hrála Beverly Crusher, manželka Jacka Crushera, za jehož smrt se cítil zodpovědný. (Jack zemřel na USS Stargazeru). : 2342 - Jenice Manheimová je jeho bývalou láskou. (TNG: We'll Always Have Paris) : 2366 - Při dovolené na Rise se sbližuje s archeoložkou ' Vash '. (TNG: Captain's Holiday) : ? - Kamala která má svojí svatbou s vůdcem znepřátelené rasy nastolit dlouho očekávaný mír. Kamale se však cestou zalíbí kapitán Picard. (TNG: The Perfect Mat) : 2369 - Picard se zamiluje do nadporučíka Darenové a hraje s ní na flétnu. (TNG: Lessons) : 2375 (?) – Na planetě Ba’ku se sblížil s Anij, která je vůdčí osobností zdejší komunity. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Zajímavosti * Jeho nejoblíbenější nápojem je bezpochyby čaj Earl Grey. * Oblíbeným hudebním žánrem je klasika a mambo. * Nejoblíbenějším literárním autorem je pro něj William Shakespeare. * Jean-Luc Picard se zmínil, že potkal Sareka na svatbě jeho syna, a protože Sybok zemřel dříve, než se Picard narodil, předpokládá se, že mluvil o Spockově svatbě. Odkazy Externí odkazy * Wikipedia (anglicky) * StarTrek.com (anglicky) ca:Jean-Luc Picard bg:Жан-Люк Пикар de:Jean-Luc Picard en:Jean-Luc Picard es:Jean-Luc Picard fr:Jean-Luc Picard it:Jean-Luc Picard ja:ジャン＝リュック・ピカード nl:Jean-Luc Picard pl:Jean-Luc Picard pt:Jean-Luc Picard ru:Жан-Люк Пикард sr:Жан Лук Пикард sv:Jean-Luc Picard Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc P